


Saving Seung-Gil

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU, There's blood just warning everyone but not gore, Witch AU, kidnapping mention, witch royalty actually.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: A mysterious, hastily-written letter sends Phichit to a bizarre house. A bizarre house that has telltale signs of kidnapping. What has Phichit gotten himself into?Or...a witch royalty plus kidnapping Au that no one asked for, but received anyways.





	Saving Seung-Gil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my final contribution to Seungchuchu Week...thank goddess they extended the deadline (sort of. Um). 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. If there are any...please tell me, I'm sure I missed some.

Phichit knocks frantically on Seung-Gil's door.

He hears barking from a dog, but the house is otherwise eerily silent. There's no response from Seung-Gil. The door doesn't swing open, the shades are drawn, and the lights are off. The stillness from the house gives Phichit bad vibes.

He tests the door, and to his dismay, it is unlocked. When he pushes it open, a fluffy husky jumps on him, sniffing him and licking his face. Phichit pats the husky and urges the dog down. There's no collar, and Phichit doesn't remember Seung-Gil ever mentioning a dog.

The house feels almost foreboding. It shouldn't, despite the unlocked door and drawn shades. There are plants everywhere, and everything is neat and tidy. Books are organized by author along the shelves, and the whole place has an air of tidiness and calm that is at odds with the silent emptiness.

Phichit swallows and pulls out a worn piece of paper from his pocket. He's excessively turned it over, folded it, unfolded it, and has memorized its contents. Still, he unfolds the paper and rereads the note, desperate for a new clue.

There's nothing new that jumps out. Nothing appears to make sense. It's a nonsensical note, just asking Phichit to come over (or that's what he thinks it is) but there's no Seung-Gil here.

He sighs and plops down on the couch. There has to be something. There's a reason that he got a note begging him to visit. There's a reason that it doesn't really even sound like Seung-Gil. Yet he looks around the clean, tidy house, and he finds nothing out of order, nothing suspicious.

Except the whole house is kind of suspicious. Phichit studies the living room, taking in the massive array of plants. He looks at the dog, who is content to lie on the wood floor. But he never knew Seung-Gil had a dog, in the few months he's known him, Phichit has never heard Seung-Gil mention owning a dog.

Phichit stands up and goes over to the bookcase. He now studies the gold lettering on each leather spine, and grows alarmed as he sees the subject matter. Each book has a title that sounds straight out of a fantasy novel. There's a shocking variety of what appear to be spell books. The books all have the air of not being reading material for Seung-Gil, the awkward, serious boy that Phichit knows and befriended.

So...is this not Seung-Gil's house, then? Because the only other explanation is laughable. Insane. Completely unrealistic.  
But how can he explain the mysterious, panic-filled letter that Phichit found on his nightstand when he woke up this morning?  
Afraid of what he will find, Phichit turns to go down the hallway. It feels invasive, but he needs to know if this is truly Seung-Gil's house. He needs answers, and he needs them now.

There is a bathroom that Phichit pokes his head into. It is incredibly cluttered, with crystals and candles everywhere, all carefully placed along the shelves. A basket of colourful bath bombs rests on the sink. It is not the sort of bathroom Phichit would expect Seung-Gil to have, and Phichit hurriedly moves on.

He reaches a closed door. The hallways branches to the right, and he can see that it ends in another closed door.  
The dog suddenly paws at him. Phichit whirls around, shocked, and sees the dog sitting back, looking at him mournfully. He gets the feeling that the dog wants to say something.

"Uh..." Phichit starts. "Is there something you want to show me?"

The dog stands up and starts walking to the closed room at the very end of the hall. Once the dog is at the door, it starts pawing and whining.

"Okay, okay," Phichit says, and turns the knob.

This room is the exact opposite of any room Phichit would expect Seung-Gil to have. In his opinion, it's further proof that this house isn't really Seung-Gil's.

He takes in the numerous candles, most of them still lit, with wax dripping down the sides. The light flickers and casts shadows along the numerous crystals, and yet again, plants. Phichit knew that Seung-Gil liked plants, but this is absurd. Vines cling to the ceiling and the walls in one corner. A thick book lies open on the desk. Various charts showing the moon and stars decorate the walls. Along the wall where Phichit entered is floor-to-ceiling shelving. Glass vials and metal tins fill the shelves. Each vial and tin has a neat label stating what it does, and the handwriting is definitely Seung-Gil's.

Phichit turns to the dog, who stares right back at him.

"What is it?" Phichit asks, desperate for answers. "What? Why did you bring me here?"

The dog says nothing, just tilts it head as if expecting Phichit to automatically know what to do next.

Phichit sighs. In situations like these, it's best to trust his friends.

He pulls out his phone, and punches in Guang-hong's number, knowing that if his gut instinct is right, he's going to need backup.

As he waits for Guang-hong to pick up, he gently shuts the door and turns his attention to the middle door, right between the first door and the...work room??

"Hello, Phichit?" Guang-hong asks.

"Guang-hong," Phichit says, seriously. He pushes open the nondescript door. "Are you busy?"

"No, but I have a date with Leo this afternoon."

Phichit sighs. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you come to the address I'm sending you? And bring Leo with you. It's pretty crazy."

"Phichit, are you okay?" Guang-hong asks. "You don't sound right."

Phichit laughs. "I'm actually really freaking out, please come over," he answers.

"Okay. We'll be with you soon," Guang-hong reassures him. "See you later."

Phichit texts Guang-hong the address, and then resumes his examination of the bedroom. He slowly takes in the strands of crystals that hang from the ceiling, a surprisingly limited number of plants, and another bookshelf, filled with more leather bound volumes. There's numerous candles here, as well as a few burning incense sticks. Overall, the room smells nice, and Phichit find himself breathing in slowly and carefully, inhaling the calming scents. He walks over to the unmade bed that rests by the window and flops down on it, even though lying down in a foreign bed feels a little weird and is most likely an invasion of privacy. Oh well.

It smells like Seung-Gil.

The dog suddenly noses him, and appears almost angry. It tugs on Phichit's shirt gently, as if trying to remove him from the bed. Realizing that he has no other choice, Phichit slides off the bed.

"Sorry, pup," Phichit apologizes to the dog, patting its head. "I'll leave the bedroom." He moves to the door and turns to the final door, the one that he tried to enter but the dog led him to the workroom.

"Seung-Gil?" He calls out, hopeful. But there is no response. Phichit glances around, and takes in plain room.

The other rooms were all filled with plants, crystals, candles, incense, books, and mysterious vials. Charts depicting phases of the moon or stars were proudly displayed on the walls. But in this room, there's no plants lining the windowsill or book-filled shelves. No ancient looking charts hang from the walls. Crystals do not glimmer from the candlelight. Instead, the only thing here is a broken window, with glass scattered across the floor.

If nothing else, this suggests that the house was broken into, and the occupant was carried away.

Phichit bites his lip. Even if this isn't Seung-Gil's house, he has stumbled into what appears to be a kidnapping.

Regretfully, Phichit closes the door and walks back into the living room. He wishes he'd never opened that door, only to see an empty room with broken glass littering the floor.

There's still the kitchen to explore, but Phichit can only glance at it. He notices bundles of herbs hanging upside down from the ceiling, and a black cauldron on the stove.

Wait-a cauldron?

He has to enter the kitchen now, and peer inside the cauldron. It's filled with a translucent green liquid, giving the black metal a green tint. The liquid bubbles happily. A old-fashioned, sand timer sits next to the pot, and Phichit stares at the grains of sand that are slowly tricking down. Slower than a normal timer. By all means, it defies the laws of physics.

There's a pounding on the door, and the dog growls, angry and menacing. 

  
"Phichit what the fuck are you doing here?" Leo calls, and Phichit turns to the dog.

"It's just Leo and Guang-hong, they're nice," he says soothingly, and turns to open the door. "It was unlocked," he says to them.

Guang-hong lunges forward and wraps Phichit in a hug. "Leo was really mad when he saw the address," he admits. "I thought something bad had happened to you."

"This is supposedly Seung-Gil's house," Phichit says. "It doesn't seem like it'd be his, though."

"Yeah, Phichit, how do you know Seung-Gil?" Leo asks. He still seems angry, with his arm wrapped around Guang-hong protectively. "And why are you at his house?"

"This is Seung-Gil Lee's house," Phichit repeats, still not believing. "This can't be."

"Phichit, it's Seung-Gil's, I promise," Leo says, gently pushing Phichit aside to look inside. "Oh. Wow."

"Who's Seung-Gil?" Guang-hong asks huffily. "Why haven't I heard of him?"

"Tea boy," Phichit replies. "It took me forever to get his number."

"You got Tea boy's number?" Guang-hong squeals. "Oh my god, Phichit! You should've told us!"

"I thought I did, but apparently only Yuuri knew," Phichit says.

The dog sniffs Leo cautiously, then allows Leo to pass. Leo heads straight to the back, almost as if he knows just what he's looking for.

"Guang-hong, do you have any idea why Leo's angry?" Phichit asks, the question bursting forth the moment Leo disappears. "I've never seen him this disgruntled."

Guang-hong hisses back, "No, but something's wrong and he isn't speaking and you're oddly tense. What's going on? What's with all the dang plants? The crystals? The candles? What is going on, Phichit, this looks like-"

"Seung-Gil's been kidnapped," Leo announces suddenly, interrupting Guang-hong's furiously whispered lecture. "Phichit, Guang-hong, you'd better sit down. I, uh, have some confessions to make."

"You kidnapped him, didn't you?" Phichit accuses, suddenly suspicious.

Leo frantically shakes his head. "No! Seung-Gil was probably kidnapped by some witches who dislike him! He kind of made a lot of enemies."

"Witchcraft doesn't exist," Guang-hong says weakly. "Leo, you aren't making any sense."

"Yeah, Leo, witches aren't real," Phichit says. "They're myths. Folklore. Don't exist. You know, in the Salem witch trials-"

He's silenced as Leo pulls out a long, delicate wooden stick, and blows on it. A flame flickers into existence. Leo smiles at the awestruck expressions on Guang-hong and Phichit's faces.

"So, yeah, witchcraft," Leo starts, placing down the flaming stick. "There's more than just blowing fire into existence, obviously. Just look at Seung-Gil's living room." The dog nudges him suddenly.

"Min-So, what is it?" Leo asks the dog.

The dog-apparently called Min-so-tugs at Leo's pants, as if she's trying to lead him to the back rooms that Phichit has already explored.

"Min-so is Seung-Gil's familiar," Leo off-handedly explains as he allows Min-so to tug him away from Phichit and Guang-hong. "Min-so, please stop tugging so hard."

But before Leo can be dragged away, the door flies open and in walks a young woman with violet eyes and long black hair. She immediately points a wooden staff at Phichit and Guang-hong. "Who are you, and how did you get in?" she demands.

"Sara!" Leo exclaims. "This is Guang-hong, my boyfriend, and Phichit, who apparently knows Seung-Gil, and also one of my friends."

"Oh!" Sara smiles at Guang-hong and Phichit. "Sorry for the staff. I'm Sara, and I'm one of Prince Seung-Gil's only friends. Pleasure to meet both of you, I've heard quite a bit about you!"

"Wait...Prince?!" Phichit exclaims, as he registers the honorific.

"How many witches are there?" Guang-hong yells at the exact same time.

Leo face palms as Sara laughs. "Min-so, we're going to have to explain some things before we investigate. Sorry." The dog whines, but Leo looks at Min-so firmly. "It has to be this way."

"So," Sara begins. "There are witches, and we have a royal family, of a sort. They have a lot of authority and influence in the witch world, mostly because they're powerful and wealthy. Seung-Gil is the crown prince, yet he is quite unpopular, due to his analytical nature and his inflexibility when it comes to certain controversial matters."

"I'm actually kind of like a guard for him," Leo continues, picking up when Sara pauses. "Seung-Gil managed to make a fair amount of enemies. Sara is a close friend of Seung-Gil's, actually, but her family has always been close to the royal family. Ironically, Seung-Gil pissed off most of them, and Sara and her brother are the only two who are on...cordial terms with Seung-Gil."

Sara snorts. "Mickey barely tolerates Seung-Gil, but he hates our parents more. Anyways, chances are..." she inhales deeply. "My parents have kidnapped Seung-Gil, and he is likely being held at the family mansion. Leo, please help me rescue him."

"Hold on," Phichit says, standing up. "I'm helping, too. Seung-Gil is one of my best friends."

Guang-hong stands up too. "If Leo's going, and Phichit's going, then I'm coming too. I may not know Seung-Gil, but I want to help."

"Guang-hong," Leo says desperately. "Please don't do this, you don't have any magic-"

"Shut it, Leo," Guang-hong snaps. "I'm helping. Phichit dragged me into this, and I'm not going to run away." His face softens. "You'll protect me, right, Leo?"

Leo softens too, and it takes everything in Phichit to not squeal and start taking a million photos, despite the graveness of the situation.

"Yeah," Leo replies, a little dazedly, gazing down at Guang-hong. "I'll protect you."

"Then it's decided!" Sara announces, clapping her hands together. "I've got my broom, Leo, grab yours and we'll fly this afternoon."

"What about Phichit?" Leo demands.

"Seung-Gil left me this letter," Phichit starts, pulling it out of his pocket. "I alerted you, Leo. Seung-Gil is practically my best friend, I worked hard to befriend him and I'm not letting him go so easily-"

"Oh, Phichit," Sara interrupts Phichit's rant, "Show us the letter, please."

Phichit unfold it and hands it to Sara. She wordlessly reads the entire thing, then shows it to Leo.

"I guess our speculations were correct," Leo grumbles. "Geez, Sara, imagine how awkward it would've been if we stormed your dad's house with no real proof..."

Sara snorts. "Meet me back here in three hours. I need to grab some stuff."

 

"Broomsticks?" Guang-hong asks, staring at the wooden stem loosely held in Sara's hand. "Aren't those...noticeable?"

"I think they're cool!" Phichit exclaims.

"Hey, there's a reason everyone thinks witches ride brooms," Leo says seriously. "Come on, Guang-hong, you can ride with me."

Sara grins widely at Phichit. "And you can share with me."

"Really? An actual broom? Oh my gosh, I have to take photos..." Phichit yanks out his phone and positions the camera so that Sara's broom is caught behind him. He flashes a huge smile and takes the photo. "Guang-hong!" He turns to his friend. "Come on, pose with me! Grab Leo's broom too! It'll only take a moment."

"Phichit..." Leo starts, but Guang-hong snatches the broom and joins Phichit for a selfie.

"Okay!" Phichit puts his phone away. "Now, Sara, are we leaving?"

Sara throws one leg over her broom. "Come on, Phichit, get on. Here, hold the handle, and...we're off!"

The broom lifts up, and Phichit automatically throws his arms around Sara as they shoot upward. He barely registers her startled cry, or Guang-hong's gasps, or Leo's laughter. He focuses on the wind ruffling his hair and buffeting his legs. It's a magical experience. There's no explanation for this flight, for the freedom that comes with broomsticks.

Phichit wonders if these wizards play Quiditch.

"Okay, Leo," Sara calls. "You know the way to my father's house, right?"

"Yup!" Leo yells back. "Phichit, Guang-hong, hold on tight, because it's kind of a long journey!"

They fly through the afternoon sky, the crisp winds brushing against their faces.

"Can we fly through a cloud?" Phichit asks curiously.

"Clouds hurt!" Sara exclaims. "They're all these little ice crystals. Also, they're quite high up, and we shouldn't fly that high."

"Darn."

 

Sara and Leo circle the large stone house several times, before Sara points to a dark window. "We're going to fly there," she whispers. Phichit's grip automatically tightens around her waist as the broom dives down towards the window.

They level right next to it, and Sara pops open the lock and flys her broom inside, Leo following close behind. Everyone hops off and stands silently in the darkness. They've just snuck into a house. Now they have to find Seung-Gil.

The movies made breaking and entering look a lot better, Phichit thinks.

Sara turns on the lights.

"We're going to need masks," she remarks, throwing open the closet door and removing a large wooden box. "Gather round, everyone."

She pulls out several large masks, each one adorned with feathers and jewels. "They're a little fancy, but they'll have to do," she says, handing everyone a mask.

"They're beautiful," Phichit breathes, gently touching the huge red feather atop his mask.

"I've never seen anything like it," Guang-hong whispers as he attempts to tie it around his head. "Leo, help," he adds, and Leo reaches out to tie the silky black ribbon behind Guang-hong's head.

"Ready?" Sara asks.

Guang-hong pulls out a gun. "Okay, let's go," he mutters.

Phichit glances at Leo, who seems thoroughly shocked. Good thing he wasn't the only one to not see this coming.

They slip down the shadowy halls, Sara in the front, Leo in the rear. Faint strains of music can be heard coming from somewhere.

"Sara, is your dad throwing a party?" Leo asks incredulously.

"Probably in celebration of kidnapping Seung-Gil," Sara replies. "But I'll wager the guests don't know."

They continue in silence. It grates on Phichit's nerves, this eerie silence only filled with faint music. It's shadowy, and dark, and they're in a witch's castle. He didn't even know witches existed 24 hours ago!

Eventually, Sara calls for a stop, and Phichit can make out a key ring hanging on a hook.

"Okay, I'm going to grab him," Sara says. "Stay here."

"But-" Phichit starts, but Sara glares at him, so he shuts up.

"She would prefer it was just her," Leo mutters as Sara disappears down the dark hall, keys jangling softly. "And it's her house, and she doesn't want others to get punished."

"It seems really easy," Guang-hong grumbles, relaxing a little. "Guess I didn't need this." He idly strokes his gun.

Phichit sighs. "I thought it'd be a little more exciting, though."

"Oh, trust me," a man's voice says, and Phichit bites back a scream as an elegantly dressed, masked man steps from the shadows. "It's about to get...very, very exciting."

"Stand back," Guang-hong says, his voice coming out strong and steady. He steps forward, gun pointed. "Let us go in peace."

The man just laughs. "I'm afraid not," he says, and Phichit sees it before Guang-hong does, a wooden disk spiraling out of nowhere, aimed right for Guang-hong.

"Guang-" Phichit shouts, but his cry is too late, and then Leo is slamming into Guang-hong, and the disk strikes Leo instead.

"Leo?" Guang-hong asks, as Leo crumples to the floor. "Oh, no, Leo??"

Sara chooses that moment to come sprinting out of the darkness, Seung-Gil hot on her heels.

"Leo!" Sara cries as she sees him, lying there.

The man laughs. "Everyone's gathered together!"

"Papa, what did you do?" Sara demands, voice full of fury.

"Shhh, Sara, it's time for a game, don't you think?" The man reaches out and grabs Seung-Gil's shoulder, drawing him close. "Everyone is welcome to participate. Please dress up in your finest clothes, and meet me in the ballroom. And of course...don a mask."

 

"My father's masquerades are the talk of the witch world," Sara explains as she twists her hair into something elegant and complicated. "Everyone knows about them. And sometimes, he'll have unexpected entertainment, like a game for everyone to participate in."

"What should we be expecting?" Guang-hong asks.

Leo and Sara exchange an uneasy glance.

"Seung-Gil will most likely be among the guests," Leo says. "Phichit, you're going to navigate your way through the crowds to find him. Guang-hong, I know you've never actually met the guy, but help Phichit."

"What about you two?" Phichit asks uncertainly.

"I will have a talk with my father," Sara says, resigned.

"What about Leo?" Guang-hong asks.

Leo looks away.

"Leo, don't you dare do anything stupid! You just got hit in the head with a flying disc! What are you doing?"

"Helping Sara," Leo replies. "It...it should be fine."

Phichit swipes on some lipstick. "So Guang-hong's going to have his pistol aimed at Sara's dad's head. Perfect."

"Guang-hong!"

Sara groans and Phichit laughs as Leo jumps into Guang-hong's arms and the pair fall to the ground.

"Stop making out like teenagers," Sara reprimands, a smile playing at her lips.

Phichit snickers. "Just remember to use protection, you two!"

"Phichit!" Guang-hong squawks as he and Leo stand up. "We're not going to have sex in the middle of Seung-Gil's rescue mission!"

The tension bleeds back into the room with the mention of the rescue. Sara slides her mask onto her face, Leo applies the thinnest line of eyeliner possible, Guang-hong grabs his jacket and zips it up, Phichit fixes his makeup. Their elegant masks and careful make-up are at odds with their casual apparel. But they look ready to attend a masquerade, so even the most casual of outfits has to work.

 

"Good evening," Phichit says, a light smile stretched across his face.

"Good evening," the mystery person replies. They bow slightly, and extend a hand to Phichit. "May I have this dance?"

"Uh...no, I was promised someone else," Phichit says hastily. "Excuse me." He turns around and practically flees the crowd, heading right over to the drinks table on the side.

"Phichit!" Guang-hong whispers furiously. "Did you find him?"

"No," Phichit mutters. "And I can't dance, so this is going pretty miserably."

"You are an amazing dancer," Guang-hong hisses. "But yeah...the witch dances are definitely not anything I'm familiar with."

"It'd just be obvious that I've never done it before," Phichit sighs, and takes a sip of water. "Oh well. How are Sara and Leo doing?"

"Waiting for an audience with her dad," Guang-hong gestures over to a small crowd of people on the side. "It's really stupid. We're never going to find Seung-Gil."

"This is boring," Phichit grumbles. "We're surrounded by strangers, no sign of Seung-Gil, Sara and Leo are waiting to confront him, they only have flavored water-which, actually, is pretty good, care for some cucumber mint water?"

"Flavored water is nasty," Guang-hong informs Phichit, and the pair fall silent as they gaze into the crowd of dancers.

"I've had enough of your games, Duke Crispino," someone says, their voice loud, but not a yell. Still, that statement rings throughout the entire ballroom, and everyone falls silent. The musicians freeze; the guests stop dancing.

Phichit elbows Guang-hong. "That's Seung-Gil!"

Guang-hong makes a decision. He whips out his gun, trains it on the Duke's head, and fires.

The ballroom descends into chaos.

The bullet shatters a window as the Duke easily moves to the side. Sara starts waving her staff around, causing huge gusts of wind to sweep through. Leo pulls out a sword, of all things, and brandishes it menancingly. People scream and scatter, and Phichit watches as they sprint to the exit, all signs of the lively, elegant ball forgotten.

Seung-Gil stands at the Duke's side, unmoving. Had he been there the whole time? Perhaps. It didn't matter now, anyways.

"Give him back!" Phichit yells, stupidly, foolishly, unsure of what to say or do.

Guang-hong punctuates Phichit's cry with a shot. Thank God for Guang-hong, then. The Duke moves again, another window shatters. Seung-Gil seems to be tugged along with the Duke. It's a mess, with Sara's winds and Leo's flaming sword and the shattering windows. Glass flies everywhere, and Guang-hong keeps shooting.

Why hadn't he thought of bringing a weapon? Right now, he has been rendered useless, unable to use magic or fire a gun.  
It happens so quickly. First, Leo is struck by a curtain rod, and thick velvet drapes wrap around him. Guang-hong lunges forward, still shooting, but the broken glass from the windows suddenly form a thick cloud, and fly towards him, aimed like little knives. Guang-hong dives for cover, but the glass still slices any part of him it can reach. Blood slowly crawls out from behind the table, and Guang-hong doesn't emerge.

Phichit vomits.

Sara is the last one still fighting. She really is a miracle worker, Phichit decides, watching as she still spins her staff frantically, creating huge gusts of wind. All sorts of objects fly towards her father-cups, curtains, glass, jewels dropped from fleeing party guests.

Suddenly, water, cucumber, and mint leaves rise around Sara. She screams, dropping her staff. The water spirals around her, forming a cage that she can't get out of. Her staff lies uselessly next to her.

"It's just the useless one, then," Duke Crispino drawls, turning to Phichit with a deadly smile.

Useless? Phichit might not be able to use magic or shoot a gun, but he is not useless, damn it.

He runs, desperately avoiding the plethora of objects that now assail him. Sara was good with winds, but her father...he's something else. It's taking almost all Phichit has to not turn tail and flee right now, but he has to help Seung-Gil, somehow.  
He grabs Sara's staff off the ground and uses it like a bat to send objects away from him. The staff either reacts to Sara's distress or he has some magic, because little gusts of wind accompany each swing. He starts adjusting to the weight and feel of it, learning how to swing effectively and get the most from the little winds he creates.

Duke Crispino laughs, a full-bodied laugh of real mirth and joy. "That's all you can do?" he asks, incredulous. "Then, in that case..."

More water curls around Sara's staff, and tugs it away from him. Phichit grabs on tighter, but the water starts flying all across the room, up the walls and dancing through the air and, despite clinging on for dear life, Phichit loses his hold on the smooth wood and falls a short distance back onto the ground. He makes a mental vow to never drink cucumber mint water again.

"Pathetic," the Duke remarks.

Phichit pulls himself up. This is for Leo, for Guang-hong, for Sara, and, most importantly, for Seung-Gil. He has to do something.

He has to.

"You can't do anything," the Duke continues, circling Phichit.

Seung-Gil nods at Phichit. A slow smile spreads across Phichit's face.

"That's what you think," he replies coldly.

Seung-Gil throws a small, wooden stick at Phichit. The Duke turns, momentarily distracted. Phichit catches it easily.

 

_  
"Seung-Gil, what's this?" Phichit asks, removing a wooden stick from Seung-Gil's backpack. "What does it do?"_

_Seung-Gil snatches it out of Phichit's grasp. "It's...nothing. Nothing important."_

_"Doesn't seem like it," Phichit replies, sticking out his tongue. "But if you don't want to share, that's fine."_

_Seung-Gil studies Phichit for a moment. Then, he says, "If you ever get ahold of this...use it wisely. Rely on reflex and instinct. Keep your head clear."_

 

There's a pale pink crystal embedded in the base.

Phichit turns it over in his hands.

"Reflex and instinct, huh," he mutters.

"Drop that!" The Duke yells, and more objects fly towards Phichit. He thrusts the stick in front of him. Light bursts forth, and the objects disintegrate. Phichit stares at the stick-the wand- with awe.

"How did you-" Duke Crispino sputters and gapes at Phichit.

"That's right," Phichit hoots triumphantly. "That's right! Guess who's pathetic now?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Phichit notices Seung-Gil facepalming. Perhaps that was not the proper thing to say, then. Oops.

"You may have some tricks from the help of Seung-Gil, but parlor displays won't enable a win," Duke Crispino snarls.

Phichit laughs. "Maybe not, but Seung-Gil is a full witch," he says. "And with his help, I can do anything." He moves slowly until he is in front of Seung-Gil. "Fight me."

More of the dirty cucumber mint water, cluttered with assorted shrapnel, moves toward Phichit. Phichit throws out his arm and the wand.

Seung-Gil's hand wraps around Phichit's. "You forget that I am Prince for a reason, Duke Crispino," he hisses, voice sharp and deadly.

Light explodes from the wand, bright and pure. The Duke screams in terror and fear, and then falls. The water that traps Sara falls to the ground with a splash. Leo pokes his head out of the drapes.

"Love. It is the most savage monster of them all," Seung-Gil states, stepping away from Phichit. "You would do well to remember that."

Duke Crispino says nothing.

"Guang-hong!" Phichit screeches suddenly, and drops the wand to sprint across the room towards his fallen friend.

"Phichit, don't yell so loud," Guang-hong whispers as he sits up, blood staining his clothes.

"Guang-hong, oh my god, thank god you're okay," Leo exclaims as he stumbles over to them. "Oh, honestly, you fool..."

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

Phichit steps away from them, and squeezes Seung-Gil's hand. "You okay?" he asks.

Seung-Gil smiles faintly. "You got my message, I assume?"

"Yeah."

 

"Why is everyone in my house?" Seung-Gil demands as Leo carefully bandages Guang-hong's arm. "Couldn't we stay at Sara's?"

"My Dad hates me," Sara replies. "And you. And Leo. And Phichit and Guang-hong."

"Your house is closest," Leo adds.

"I hate all of you," Seung-Gil deadpans.

"Even me?" Phichit asks, grasping Seung-Gil's arm.

Seung-Gil narrows his eyes. "Especially you."

Phichit just laughs. "Hey, Seung-Gil, you should kiss me." He keeps a wide smile pasted on his face, hoping that he isn't taking the past few months of awkward half-flirting and long conversations the wrong way. 

Seung-Gil splutters. "Wha-no-"

"I rescued you," Phichit says, enjoying Seung-Gil's flustered-ness. It's hope, a really large blossoming feeling in his chest, that keeps him from stammering and blushing. "It's in the stories. The brave knight receives a kiss for all his heroism. Dare you to-"

Seung-Gil's lips come crashing onto Phichit's, effectively shutting him up.

"Use protection!" Leo shouts suddenly.

Phichit carefully removes his fingers from Seung-Gil's hair. How did his hands end up there anyways?

"Leo, you fucking asshole."

Phichit just laughs, surrounded by friends and crystals and an obscene number of plants. "Kiss me again, Seung-Gil. Leo almost had sex with Guang-hong during your rescue mission."

"WE DID NOT!" The pair shouts indignantly.

Phichit happily ignores his friends' angry shouts as Seung-Gil kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Sara's dad is not an evil genius in canon. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this mess!! What happened was that life got in the way of the final days, so I decided to just combine the prompts into one fic. It made sense at the time. But hey! Magic (day 5) love is the most savage monster of them all (day 6) royalty (day 7) and masquerade (day 8) equals one (not so) huge, crazy fic.  
> Anyways...this was actually really fun and I'm likely going to participate next year, if it's still a thing of course. And I'll actually plan the fics ahead of time instead of making the spontaneous decision to do this, that way I don't disappear or combine the prompts into one, lol. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, it'd mean a lot! Thank you!


End file.
